custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Amaya
, flax maker| element=Water| mask=Komau| status=Alive| location=Spherus Magna| pron=N/A}} Amaya is a Ga-Matoran in the Prime Reality. Biography For most of her life, she resided in the city of Metru Nui. She served as a Teacher in Ga-Metru During the Morbuzahkh's attack on Metru Nui, she was visited by Toa Nomaka, who had been searching for Vhisola. In 0 BGC, like all the Matoran of the island, she was summoned by Turaga Dume to the Colisuem, where they forced into Matoran Spheres and trapped in statis. The Toa Metru later rescued her and the rest of the city's Matoran population, bringing to the island of Mata Nui and sacrifcing their Toa Power to reawaken them. |left]] However, her time in the Sphere had stipped her of her memories and weakened her body. Under the command of Turaga Nokama, they used materials from the Airships that carried them to the island to build the village of Ga-Koro. She became a Flax-maker after this, forming a friendship with Hahli. In 500 AGC, Amaya joined Macku and Marka on a canoeing trip within the village. To their surprise, a Great Temple Squid captured Marka and Amaya dove after them. While she succeeded in rescuing her fellow watermaiden, her attack seemed to have provoked the creature into attacking Ga-Koro. She attempted to fight the creature once more, but she passed out from exhausting her energy and oxygen supply. When she came to, the other Ga-Matoran had already driven the squid out. Around the time the Toa Mata were summoned to Mata Nui, Amaya was among the Ga-Matoran trapped in a sunken hut with Turaga Nokama. Takua managed to raise the shelter back up, and Gali arrived shortly after to fight the Tarakava that trapped them. She and Shasa served as gaurds during the Toa Mata's descent into Mangaia. During the Bohrok Invasion, she defended her village against a group of Pahrak alongside her fellow villagers. Shortly after the defeat of the Bohrok-Kal, she was among the Matoran to be summoned to the Kini-Nui and witnessed the Turaga's demonstration of the ability to rebuild oneself. She would use this knowledge to rebuild herself, regaining some semblance of her original Metru Nuian design. After Takanuva's victory over Makuta Teridax, she aided in the construction of boats what would transport her and her people back to Metru Nui. The reconstruction of the city would be disrupted by Jaller, who hoped to force the Turaga into explaining the disappearance of the Toa Nuva, but the ploy failed. She later witnessed the Rising of Teridax in the body of the Great Spirit Robot. However, Teridax was later brought down by Mata Nui, and she and the other Matoran left the Matoran Universe to live on the new planet of Spherus Magna. The Legacy Chronicles During her time in Metru Nui, she had a brief romance with Ihu, who was killed shortly after they met. When Teridax revealed himself to the universe as its master, Amaya began searching out the Order of Mata Nui, whom she had heard whispers of. In doing so, she somehow became a Toa. Forms Trivia *Amaya doesn't know that Ihu is alive. Appearances *The Legacy Chronicles Category:Water Category:Toa Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Matoran Category:User:Ihu Category:The Legacy Chronicles Category:Toa of Water